Vegeta loves a Golgo
by SharpHermit
Summary: Golgo 13 is black mailed by a hated dbz villain into assassinating the z fighters but finds himself falling hard for a prince saiyan ...and yea i misspell some names cuz its fun to do sometimes ..it gets romantic in chapter 5 but until then its suspense ,violence and fighting ..Grammar fixed a bit .
1. Chapter 1

Duke togo takes a drink of his bourbon while reading the morning paper when he gets a call..he notices there is no number on the caller id finding it odd so ignores it when suddenly he hears a loud crash coming from two rooms down . he quickly runs over to his broom closet taking out his vacuüm taking out the top were pieces of his gun are hidden . he puts them together in no time at all walking silently down the corridor to the loud noise..his grumpy looking cat mc stabber jumps on his back ,climbing up on his masters head to join him on the prowl...he takes a small mirror off the wall looking into the room with it finding that a large object had fallen through the roof of his attic ..he lowers his weapon approaching it when it starts to split in half , as it does he runs behind the wall again peeking at with mc stabber's ears twitching above dukes head...it was a file cabinet with a fax machine that looks as if its built into it with glowing lights...

i don't remember putting alien looking technology in my attic ..where did it come from he thought ...

suddenly the fax machine started up and papers started to print out with information about a job and the words ...

Pick up the damn phone golgo 13 . His eyes widened with his cat's just a bit when the phone rang once again..He let it ring for a moment before answering it .

"Who is this ? How did you get this number ?"duke asked with his usual tone ,His cat's tounge hanging out .

"Oh all in due time ...But you see i have a lot of pictures of you doing naughty things you shouldn't be doing ..."

"Such as ?" Golgo added bitterly .

the fax machine started to run again displaying pictures of him in almost every angle sniping people ,Coming through the fax machine in clear colors .. Golgo's eyes widened after further inspection looking at them silently ..

"yes..thats right golgo 13 i have pictures of you killing people..and video as well..though i won't give these to the police if your willing to do a job a for me."

the fax machine lit up for the last time printing out information and pictures of what looked like anime people ..duke looked at them tilting his head a little.

"So you're threatening to expose me if i don't take out imaginary people?..."

"oh they're far from imaginary Mister togo...You will accept the job and kill these men and then i will hand over all evidence of your crimes to you ..but only if you kill these men ..and im not taking no for an answer..."

Suddenly the phone began to light up and so did golgo 13 ..He dropped the phone watching his body change appearance as if he were in another anime .. the phones holes grew wider sucking him into it ...before going back to its normal small form with mc stabber hissing and pawing at the phone meowing for his master to come back ...an ice-cube melted a little in dukes drink that he left on the table next to his newspaper with the sound of maniacle laughter being heard through the other line before it hung up .

duke fell up up through a weird-looking atmosphere that was unlike his own animation , His entire body changes with it reaching the end of this crazy tunnel where another end of a phone spit him out in a strange white room .Getting up he found no window's a speaker in the center of the room and a two-way mirror against the wall that he looked in shocked by his current appearance..everything was different looking and it surprised him as he looked down at his hands and back at the two-way mirror in front of him...he looked as if he were in a dbz animation like the men in the pictures he was sent ...he reached for the two-way mirror in front of him when a familiar voice came from the speaker behind him..

"Well it seems like you arrived on schedule mister togo "..said the old doctor gero behind the glass chuckling to himself with a worried expression... the beast behind the glass did not even flinch from the voice behind him ...And the beast looked directly at gero ..like he felt dirty evil man there with monstrous senses...

"just who are you ? "golgo barked .


	2. Chapter 2 Your face esplode!

Gero just stood there a little sweaty..He did not want to admit it but this man was really intimidating to look at..No ..to be looked a by...It was perfect ..This beast...He had been monitoring him closely for many moons now and was very confident in his decision , choosing golgo 13 to Disposing of all the z fighters ...That is if the new and improved 17 failed..Gero had tendency to fail alot even though he did not like to admit it...So It was in his best interest to have a plan b ..No back up...or so he thought.

"I am doctor gero and you will kill the men you are told to or i will not return to you to your own dimension! try anything funny i will give those pictures and video's of you killing thousands of people as an assassin to the police !."  
Gero pushed a switch and watched side shelfs pop out of the white walls that had all the information he needed on the z fighters and items to pull off the job along the shelf's ..

Duke looked aggravated and did not touch the papers or any of the items on the wall..He did not even look at them, He refused to let some man he did not know order him around under any unprofessional circumstances along with any bad consequences that might follow in not doing them ..He did not budge and gero suddenly felt a dangerous vibe of rage unlike any he had ever felt come from behind that glass ...It made the doctors knee's tremble from the look in the asian man's eyes...It was the look of death ... gero was not pleased .

"You will succumb to my will!"Gero shouted ..Golgo just added a middle finger to compliment his charming poker face..  
"Oh how cute ."Gero added with an agitated tone ...He pushed a switch that filled the room with knock out gas , Golgo shut his eyes and held his breath falling to the floor ..The crazed doctor heard a loud thump and turned the gas off , Pressing many switches that made robotic arms come out of the walls ..Golgo just shot up and ran towards the two-way mirror with the robotic tentacles after him at full speed .

"No!" Gero shouts raising his fists .  
Duke dove out-of-the-way as the robotic limbs bust through the two-way mirror knocking gero to the floor unable to move or speak from shock and from the heavy metallic arms weighing ontop of him ...Golgo rose to his feet looking down at gero from the other side of what was left of the two-way mirror...The robotic tentacles were covering the odd-looking man who tried to detain him..Duke walked over to the shelfs , Everything he had used for a job had been there waiting for him ..Even a suit and suit case ...

"Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrfect ." He said to himself , Gearing up .

When jumping out of the two-way mirror he walked over to gero who smiled at him ...This man looked weird...His skin was even blue and he had robot parts...Was he an alien or something?

Gero pushed a switch he had in his hand laughing as a small robotic arm popped up from behind the collar of golgo 13 suit stabbing a microchip into the back of his head making him fall to his knees blacking out ...He awoke several hours later sitting upright in a chair..he couldn't move..He couldn't speak ...He only had control over his eyes..He looked around the room to find gero working on some type of gun with another strange-looking being standing next to him...And it kind of freaked him out if he were to be honest . The other man looked normal..Maybe man was not the right word..The kid looked seventeen, Their eyes met and the kid smirked .

"Well look at that father , It seem's your plan b has awaken ..Though he hardly look's strong enough to be my back up..." 17 said walking over to duke and running his fingertip's down the side of his face and underneath his chin pulling it up. "I bet i could snap his neck if i wanted too ."17 added followed by his hands gripping golgo's throat and adding pressure slightly to it..

"Perhaps he might look that way but he's stronger than you think 17." Gero added pointing a mini screw driver at the shattered two-way mirror his robots were fixing across the room .. 17 released his grip patting the side of dukes face looking into his eyes ..Golgo looked pissed .

"He look's fierce ."

Golgo closed his eyes trying to regain control of his body..His fingers started twitching and almost immediately head butted 17 into the ground..Golgo stumbled backwards and grabbed a metal trey near by beating 17 in the face with it ...He dropped the tray shocked to find no damage had been left on the teens face..Infact he laughed walking slowly over to golgo 13 ...

Gero ran over to them both with a syringe ...

"Hold him down 17 ! ." Shouted gero with cation under his breath . 17 jumped at duke and golgo managed to dodge him with his monstrous speed ..It shocked the robot teen...Golgo started to run for the exit as gero handed 17 a syringe ...

"Here catch him and inject him with this , Don't let him escape 17 !"

17 chased after golgo unable to catch up with him ,The man could dodge extremely well and it was ridiculous ...  
"stay still!" 17 shouted shooting a power beam at him ,Golgo just dove behind a large piece of machinery with perfect timing finding a nail gun and shooting at least 20 nails in the center 17's left pupil..The nails bounced off of course making the teen laugh a little .  
"Impressive human but you cannot hurt me!" He shouted throwing a power ball at golgo , dukes eyes widened with surprise as he ducked below the machine as best he could peeking over what little remained of it ..

"Just give up mortal ,Theirs no way you can win in a fight against me ."The teen rambled on with bullshit as golgo shot the nail gun behind 17 hitting an odd-looking device in the cd slot as it exploded behind 17 making him fly into a wall...Golgo looked around finding a metal stair case running down two flights of stairs when 17 was hovering over him .

"their's no escape golgo 13!" 17 slammed the syringe down at golgo as he dodged the needle by lowing himself to the floor and shot a nail from the gun up into 17's nose making the entire left side of his face explode.17 fell to the floor with sparks flying everywhere and golgo headed for two metal doors ..

"THATS IT NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!" 17 smashed his fist into the floor as it caused a mini earth quake under golgo 13 making him lose his balance as the robo teen zoomed in on him and injected the syringe harshly into golgo's back leaving a bruise no doubt...Duke flinched hard gritting his teeth and letting out a grunt ..Blacking out and falling over 17's arm ...Gero walked over to them shocked at what he had seen .

"with all the machinery around to act as shields , places to dive behind and wires that hang around the lab low enough to swing on for momentum mixed with his incredible timing it makes catching a golgo very hard to do 17,"

"I'm starting to think he's not weak anymore father."  
"Indeed , Now bring him back to the chair so i can fix you up ."

"By the way ..what did you inject him with ?"17 asked , walking back to the main lab with golgo 13 hung over his arm like a towel .  
"Just some nano machines that will keep the body controlling chip i implanted in his brain up and running ...We don't want another game of chase ." gero added with a chuckle .


End file.
